disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hygge
"Hygge" is a song performed in the [[Frozen (musical)|Broadway adaption of Frozen]] and is the opening song of the show's second act. Lyrics Oaken: Here in Arendelle The winters can be, well... Let’s just say it’s not so very good But even at this latitude We’ll keep a happy attitude Until we burn our final piece of wood See, there’s a word we live by To keep our feelings great You don’t have this word in English But allow me to translate: Hygge! Hygge means comfortable Hygge means cozy Hygge means sitting by the fire With your cheeks all rosy Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig I will translate more Hygge means candlelight Hygge means easy Hygge means all you care to play How you say? Parcheesi! Finding a spider in your shoe Not hygge! Having an annoying thing to do Not hygge! Hygge’s not scheduled You can’t see where it starts or ends Most importantly it can’t be hygge Without your family and friends Chorus: Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Oaken: Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Chorus: Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Now it’s time to sweat ''Oaken: Thank you family! Bye bye for now! opens ''Oaken: Hoo-hoo!'' ''Kristoff: We need supplies. Where are your carrots? I’m gonna need them all.'' ''Anna: And, um... hi sir! I was hoping you might have a slightly less smelly, more size-appropriate winter cloak, or dress, or something for climbing the North Mountain?'' ''Oaken: Something for climbing the North Mountain where many have frozen to death? Yeah! I have exactly what you are needing: Hygge!'' ''Anna: Hygge? What’s hygge?'' Oaken: Hygge is alcohol Hygge is eating Hygge is glögg Amazing stuff when you are needing heating Hygge means you're friendly You stop wanting to be rude Join us for some super duper hygge In the sauna in the nude Chorus: Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Oaken: Don't worry about your body. Nothing we haven't seen Chorus: Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Oaken: Whip yourself with a branch and you’ll feel nice and clean Chorus: Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Oaken: Go on, get in the sauna Chorus: Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Oaken: Come on, you know you wanna First you have to dance dances Oaken: Now it's time to drink! continues Oaken: A toast to all our family and friends Chorus: To Hygge in a storm that never ends So let it keep on going We always have each other The glögg is brewed We’re here, we’re nude And so let’s have another A toast to all our family and friends To Hygge in a storm that never ends So let it keep on going We always have each other The glögg is brewed We’re here, we’re nude And so let’s have another Toast to all our family and friends To hygge in a storm that never ends So let it keep on going We always have each other The glögg is brewed We’re here, we’re nude And so- Kristoff: EXCUSE ME! Starving to death within a week! Chorus: Not hygge! Kristoff A future that’s cold and dead and bleak! Chorus: Not hygge! Anna: He’s right. We have to go. We have an urgent job to do Oaken: If you can’t stay here with us to hygge Take all the hygge that you can with you Chorus: Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Oaken: Coziest cloak, and dress, and boots ''Anna: Thanks!'' Chorus: Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Oaken: One of our skimpiest swimming suits ''Olaf: Yes!'' Chorus: Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Oaken: You need this rope and this axe And also you need to relax Please take this sweater, I knit it And son, if I may be permitted Heed my advice, I don't need to say twice You're about to go out on a death march of ice Take all of the carrots and also a flask For yours is a lethal and ludicrous task If we all die... keep this stuff as a loaner If we survive... you owe ten thousand kroner ''Olaf: Deal!'' Chorus: Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Ahh... Ahh... Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge, hygge Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Hyggelig, hyggelig, hyggelig Woooo! Category:Frozen songs Category:Musical songs Category:Songs Category:Songs that break the fourth wall Category:Group songs